


A Douche Bag

by BartAllenswife



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Reader is Gon's mom, Sweet but sad ending, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BartAllenswife/pseuds/BartAllenswife
Summary: What Ging said about Gon’s mom in the recording.





	A Douche Bag

I don’t own anything 

Warning: Reference some description of sex

“I want what I can’t have,” he said looking off into the distance while his son was looking at him feeling her stare at him oddly.

He wasn’t lying to his son. He was honest as he could be though he could tell his son didn’t listen to the part of information of his mom in the voicemail he left him a while ago so he didn’t tell his son about her.

Gon was...surprising. He could read people. Always could but Gon...well no doubt about it he surprised him. When he first met him he thought Gon would either be mad or happy. He cried. He cried about Kite. As he thought of that while talking to his son he smiled seeing her though his son was a replica of him.

  


20-year-old Ging sat looking at the new island he found. It was off the map but not by much. He could see people fishing. So they had adapted like everyone else. 

As he landed he sat looking at the new trees he saw humans gathered. They must think of him as a threat. He put his hands up to show he came in peace. They must not get new people much though it was surprising.

“Hey I’m not here to bring any harm.” They looked around other people in confusion. They must not understand him. They were all different looking besides people who were obviously related. Some had dark skin and some had pale and some had tan skin and many different other kinds but everyone had highlighted hair with different highlights. All of them. 

They started to talk in a different language. Well this wasn’t as fun as he thought. He sighed before the leader had started to calm everyone down. The leader seemed older. Whoever the oldest must be known as the wisest. The leader pointed at a Ging and spoke again in the unknown language which started to cause Ging to twitch rub his forehead.

“Look I don’t know what your saying,” He needed to start getting used to this if he wanted to travel more. The leader nodded.

“We...learn your...language,” He didn’t expect them to learn so fast. They must be slightly more advanced than he thought. He should figure out why soon.

“That’s great. My name is Ging.” 

“G..ing,” 

“Ging,” They all started to mumble his name. He slowly explained that he was just studying the island and meant no harm to them. Luckily they were kind and let him stay with him though after learning about their culture it appeared that they were more advanced from a certain fruit they all ate and depended on for years. The fruit was called Chimo. It has the nutrients to advance the brain. After a few generations eating the fruit the next babies didn’t need to eat the fruit to be as advanced as their descendants. It also explains how they had naturally highlighted hair. 

They also had formed arranged marriages for their children by the time they were born, which is why parents were very protective of their children when they were teens around people their age of a different gender. He noticed especially though even with them being so kind letting him stay in one small house they made for him they still didn’t fully trust him as they kept him away from any of the young women which he didn’t have to much of a problem since he wasn’t to much of a perv.

While he was studying an unknown plant he heard and felt someone watching him. He sighed and didn’t even turn knowing someone was there.

“ I can feel you watching me,” he heard a young woman gasp and show her head behind a tree. He turned to see her and saw a young woman around 18-years-old smiling at him in innocence and curiosity. She had (your skin color) and (e/c) and (h/c) with her ends being highlighted dark green. 

“Hi, I’m (y/n),” He then remembered seeing her planting in the farms with her family who had her highlighted dark green hair ends. Ging smiled at her.

“What are you doing here?” She rubbed the back of her head with a wide smile. 

“ My mama said I couldn’t be near you and I was curious. What’s it like where your from? What do you do?” No one from the island was even curious so it surprised him that she wanted to know about him, he smirked.

“Why would a good girl like you want to know about me,” She didn’t even blush at the flirty comment. She was so naive...it was cute.

“I just want to know more,” she said with a smile, he patted a spot next to him and she sat next to him. They talked for hours. He learned that the reason the parents kept any teen girls and young women away from him and any other young men that weren’t arranged to them is because if any woman was found deflowered away from any man that wasn’t their engagement then the girl would never be married to anyone and the man would be killed. They were pretty serious. When the young woman was 21-years-old they were married to the first man born before her except if they were related. 

He told her about hunters, the food he had tasted, and other things. She realized she stayed longer than she thought.

She ran home which he watched as she snuck in through the window. He saw and felt her parents though in the room she snuck through and saw them talk to her and read their lips seeing they asked her where she was and looked her up and down seeing if they saw any marks or anything.

They kept her in tighter security which was just watched her more though she always seemed to find him. It honestly made her more adorable. After staying there for a few months he honestly wasn’t bored yet. Because of that girl. She was very entertaining since he always liked knowing how she got out of her parents sight everyday. (Y/n) always surprised him with how she could escape.

“I went through my window after lying to my brother and Mama and Papa by telling them I was sick,”

“I snuck past my brother while he was talking to a friend,”

“I got to sneak past my family while they were working,”

She always found a way to find him. Sometimes he would purposely hide a bit and she found him.

As they sat looking at the stars (y/n) expanded what they called them and why. Ging never really was into anyone but (y/n) just made him smile. Did he love her? Now that’s a strong word. Did he like her? Yeah he would say so. 

As she talked he smiled and leaned closer to her which as usual she didn’t notice in her naiveness. She turned to look at him and then realized how close he was.

“Ging...do you ever think I can leave the island?” She asked, he smiled

“It’s all up to you. Whatever you want to do, do it,” She kisses him and responded by kissing her back which lead to things going further. Now Ging wasn’t a virgin but he always had protection with the other two who he never saw after and forgot about but he forgot about protection and things got so heated and everything felt so nice with her moaning and her tightness with her under him he never wanted it to end and neither did she with what he heard ;). He didn’t forget her later on.

“Ging, that was amazing,” she said laying her naked sweaty body on him coming down from their high. He chuckled with his arm on her naked back. They both laid there in silence only hearing them catch their breath.

Well as he says. He wants what he can’t have. 

Things continued with her sneaking out during the day to see him. Sometimes they would make out, rarely they would sleep together at night but most the time they talked. That is however until one day.

“I’m pregnant,” She said while they were both sat just out of the blue surprising him.

“ Your kidding,” he could feel the sweat forming from his forehead. She shook her head and laid her hand made dress to show her stomach which had a baby bump around 2 months. 

“I...just ignored it. I ignored the morning sickness, the weight gain, the wider hips, the constant need to go to the bathroom, and then the late periods,” Ging remembered the fact they didn’t have pregnancy tests. They learned from going to their doctor which they called the healer. Everyone knew who everyone was engaged too and when they were supposed to be married so if the healer found out she was pregnant then things would start to go down hill. He could leave sure but she was too much fun to leave yet.

“So have you gone to the healer yet?” He asked, she shook her head no.

“No, I don’t know if I can.” She said with her eyes full of worry. He sighed and relaxed a bit, though it was only a bit. 

“I can tell if you are, come here,” he said, she nodded remembering him mentioning how his world had learned of Nen and other abilities. She walked to him and he took a breath before seeing if there was another life source...and there was. 

“Yeah, your pregnant,” he said, she tensed up in fear. He could feel her start to tear up

“I don’t want you to die,” She said, he chuckled a bit 

“Are you kidding? That’s what your worried about? I can take care of myself but right now I think we should worry about you, how about we leave?” She started to stop crying from sadness and was more confused. 

“Leave?” Ging smiled

“Yeah, leave. I have enough information about this place. I’ve just stayed because you're fun to be around.” She smiled brightly a bit.

“Well go back to your house and get your stuff and meet me at my ship.” He said, he wondered if she would question him if he would leave her before she got there but of course she had to surprise him.

“Ok,” She turned running which oddly he wanted to tell her not to run. Why would he care...ok yeah that could hurt the baby. It felt weird to think about more concern to others. Man he was a douchebag.

When (Y/n) was at her house her parents walked into her room while she was packing.

“(Y/n) why are you packing and where have you been?” (Y/n)’s parents asked in their native tongue while (y/n) finished packing.

“I’m going with Ging. I was with him and told him I was pregnant so he’s taking me with him.” Her parents froze at their daughter’s honest plain out answer. She was too honest for her own good. To curious for her own good. Never was afraid to ask for answers.

While they tried to understand the information they were given seconds ago (y/n) walked past them. When she was out the door she heard her family start to try to follow her so she ran knowing soon the whole village would try to catch her. As she ran, she felt...excitement. The wind in her hair and the thought of not knowing if she would be caught though she then realized Ging could be in danger if she was to slow. 

As she saw Ging standing near the ship she waved at him and Ging noticed immediately the crowd behind her. Ging ran and picked (y/n) up bridal style running back to ship in a few seconds. (Y/n) snuggled into Gings chest as she saw the ship leaving her island. She was free. She was going to be able to explore. 

“How’s it feel being free?” Ging asked looking down at her. She smiled up at him.

“It feels great,” Ging laughed, (y/n) smiled up at him again. Ging gently put her down and she kissed his cheek as she put her hand on her baby bump.

  


“So...she your girlfriend?” Wdwune asked teasingly as the 4 months pregnant (y/n) playing a video game for the first time in the other room.

“No we are just having some fun,” Ging grumbled, Wdwune laughed finally having something to make fun of Ging for. 

“I guess a little too much fun,” Ging rolled his eyes not bothering to continue that conversation

“Listen I didn’t come here just to get ridiculed. We aren’t anything serious. We’re just having fun and now she’s pregnant. I’ve stayed so far because she’s just interesting ok?” Wdwune looked at Ging smirking at his friend. 

“Your a real douche bag you know that?” Wdwune said

  


As they both left Wdwune’s house (y/n) smiled after playing video games for so long. 

“That was so fun! Ging can we go again sometime? Are there more video games like that? Are there any video games where you can actually go into a video game?” Ging smiled at her. 

“I actually made a game like that but it’s too dangerous for you to go into,” she frowned and looked down 

“But it sounds like fun,” Ging smiled at her and put his arm around her. 

  


“AHHHHHH,” (Y/n) screamed in pain while holding Gings hand. Her 9 month baby bump was about to pop. She had never felt so much pain in her life. Ging had gritted his teeth in pain of her grip.

“Hey don’t be so harsh on my hand there,” 

“YOU DON’T GET TO TALK,” she yelled at Ging, the doctor then spoke

“Ok your doing great sweetheart now we need you to push one more time.” (Y/n) pushed hearing something cry out and felt the pain vanish though felt that her body was sore.

“Congratulations it’s a baby boy,” the doctor said giving the baby to a nurse. The doctor then looked to see if (y/n) broke anything and saw too much blood.

“We need more doctors. There’s too much blood,” Ging felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Fear. Why? He was just having fun. Yeah she was beautiful,funny,naive, and a million other things but this wasn’t anything serious, right? A nurse gave Ging his son following the doctor. 

“We need you to leave for now,” he nodded leaving to go to the room they said they could dry in. His son had his black hair but he felt when he was older he would have green highlighted ends. One nurse asked him for his son's name.

“Gon...Gon Freecss,” 

  


After a few hours, a nurse came to Ging saying he could see her but it was probably the last time he could because she was dying. He held Gon tightly to him as he walked to the room. (Y/n) was laying on a bed. She looked pale. Deadly pale. 

He didn’t know what to say. She should be looking at him smiling but she wasn’t. She should be looking at Gon and holding but she couldn’t. She should be asking questions about Gon. She should be clinging onto him as he looked at Gon. 

“I...love you,” he felt himself start to cry for the first time in years. He heard the beeping stop and everything was silent.

  
  


“He’s back!” Someone said to Mito. 

“Who?”

“Ging,” Meto ran outside to see her cousin holding a baby that looked identical to Ging but had green highlights starting to appear from his ends. 

“Where the hell have you been? What have you been doing? Who is that? Why do you have a baby? Is it yours? What’s going on?” Mito asked practically screaming. Ging just stood there waiting for her to calm down.

“This is my son Gon. His mother and I...well things didn’t work out.” Ging turned not explaining anything except for the small information he left behind.

  
  


The rest of the recording he left Gon.

“If you want to learn about your mother keep going but if you don’t want to learn about her then just stop the tape…………..Ok so you want to know about your mom? She was Outgoing, curious,smart, and everything you could ask for...I wish I wasn’t such a dumb ass then maybe I would have appreciated more before she passed away. She’s dead Gon so you shouldn’t go looking for her. She’s was one of the rare few people I loved. My family and your mom were the only ones I’ve loved Gon.”


End file.
